


And He Is

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, requited feelings that look unrequited, this was supposed to be like 3 paragraphs but turned into a short drabble, tiny angst? what do i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always liked the earth, and she still very much likes him. It isn't surprising he reminds her so much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jihishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihishiro/gifts).



> FOR KITTY  
> for tons of reasons that I will list into other things at 2 in the morning as I'm sobbing over these two characters again
> 
> ngl my story inspired by the line of a description of a forest, so it threw me into this mood
> 
> He, Arbiter, belongs to [Kitty.](birthdaise.tumblr.com)

And when she thinks about them; herself and him, she thinks of them as more than characters in some twisted up world. She thinks of them as more than just words on a page, or thoughts in a mind, more than just people.  
  
She thinks of them more like nature, consistent and with the same reaction through and through. She thinks of the way he kisses her cheek when he leaves, and how her skin and nerves flare up at the chaste touch - like rain to earth, absorbed into and darkened upon impact, nothing ever new about it.  
  
There are parts of them that are so deeply rooted inside themselves that they could never change, parts of them like tree roots in a forest, too much, too grown to pull out. What they feel is strong, thick, and sturdy, like bark and trunks, just as withstanding.  
  
It's not special - they aren't the only people who feel it, but it doesn't mean it's not beautiful. That's what nature is, even if not unique, it's beautiful, it's gorgeous, and always awe-inspiring.  
  
Maybe she just wants to compare herself to the world she loves, and maybe she just wants to be called beautiful for being a part of it, but she can't help but find the parallels and the similarities in the pieces she loves most.  
  
He's called her beautiful before, with a gentle touch as he's pushed back her hair, and her skin would sear with his burn, and she suddenly feels like the sand along the beach and he is the sun. It would make sense that she holds reflectance of his beauty, then, to be the ground, because like it, she cannot respond to him. It might not be the wind that is howling or crying out to her, but it's him and he might not be asking for something to be said in his hollow silence, but it's still something she can't return.  
  
Her throat becomes a wasteland - empty and useless, yet her eyes remain a forest floor; damp and dark, with splashes of gold like flickering sunlight that filters through the leaves above.  
  
But he does not ask anything of her back, because he is not the wind, and she is not the ground.  
  
Still, he moves like it, with gentle touches that remind her of the breeze, and with fingers that skid behind her ears, leaving her with chills like she expects from the cold air. And he looks at her with those eyes of temple water blue; a color that is both somehow translucent and so incandescent - quite literally glowing in the dark. He looks at her and again he is not the wind, but the sun, as she is blinded by the admiration and truth of his words.  
  
She's parted her lips, but she cannot speak, but that's just as well because he only brushes his hand through her hair again before he pulls away, like it was nothing.  
  
The moment feels like standing in a new, uncharted place, where it feels like years taking it all in, but it's only seconds, before it's all been seen, and the breath that's left returns, but at the same time it's not. It's not because even if she had years, she could not see his beauty, not all of it, and she doesn't think her breath would ever return to her.  
  
His smile is nervous, slanted, and she adjusts - _adapts_ \- and smiles back, but it's forced and new, and even just a little damaging. She feels like she is walking through the earth that he makes her see and trampling it when he does not wait for her to take him in.  
  
But like the world she loves so much, because she says nothing, he can't reply back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're happy, you big sap tree. If not, you can always complain.
> 
> This is my [writing blog that's also dedicated to attack on titan](overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com), though occasionally I will write something for other fandoms. 
> 
> [Here,](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/142602596633/for-birthdaise-long-overdue-actually-lmao) you can find a link if you wish to reblog the post that leads to this fic.


End file.
